


5 times that Bones didn't need to check it was Jim and the one time he did.

by Live



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Violence, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Mirror Universe, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, These idiots need to confess already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9400142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Live/pseuds/Live
Summary: After an encounter with their mirror verse counterparts the Federation sets up a set of codes to deal with potential impostors in the future. It's useful even if you end up having to say "Porthos is a very good boy".





	

5 times Bones didn’t need to check it was Jim and the one time he did.

~Getting a physical without complaint~

There have been many wonders (terrors) of the universe that Bones has encountered since he met Jim. Including, but not limited to; time travel, parallel universes and resurrection. The last one was his own fault.

But, the more wonders (terrors) discovered the more regulations are put in place. Some make perfect sense like the fact that a doctor shouldn’t play God and so Bones’ cure for death was kept under lock and key. Some regulations were ridiculous like the one about relationships between Starfleet officers, so when ensign Newens and ensign Treacher wanted to serve on the same Spaceship Jim had to marry them. And some regulations made sense but were inconvenient, such as the one about parallel universes.

There are a lot of clauses in the parallel universes section, after all there are a lot of different universes to consider. The most concerning clause for the crew of the Enterprise is the one involving a certain mirror verse. The mirror verse as it is fondly remembered was a universe fraught with chaos and torture. Racism and sexism prevail and Bones hates remembering his experiences there, but ignorance is not bliss, so he remembers.

He remembers the way he watched mirror Spock place an agoniser against a poor ensign’s chest. The way mirror Kirk held him back from helping the ensign from Spock’s torture. He remembers the way he wasn’t allowed to eat without triple checking his food for poison.

He remembers mirror Kirk.

The Captain of the ISS Enterprise hadn’t let Bones out of his sight. Bones wasn’t the only crew member accidentally transported, there was also Nyota and Scotty, but Bones apparently has a close relationship with his Captain in this universe as well. So Captain Kirk kept him close. A little too close for Bones’ liking.

But, the three of them made it back. The first sight he saw was Jim’s worried face, followed by Spock’s voice and he was never happier to be back in a Spaceship.

And then the rules come in about code words and what to say when you’re suspicious if you’re dealing with an evil counterpart. The phrase ‘Porthos is…’ was used to question if the person was who they truly claimed they were to respond with ‘Porthos is a very good boy’.

Bones rarely had the urge to use the phrase. There were a few moments of panic when he first returned that he would’ve used it, but the phrase wasn’t in place back then. Such as bumping into Jim suddenly at nightmare, thankfully Jim helped him calm down enough to have a semi-steady conversation.

But, this time Bones was concerned. Truly concerned.

Bones was expecting a war to be fought with getting Jim to take his medical. Bones had left Jim as the last person as usual for that very reason. After all what crew wants to see their Captain being manhandled like an angry toddler.

So, when Jim turns up ten minutes early for his appointment Bones is suspicious. James T. Kirk hates hospitals and all they stand for. Well maybe not what they stand for, but it’s the principle of the matter.

When he pops up on the bio bed without protest and only offers a cheerful “Bones!” in response; Bones is worried. What has happened to his Captain?

When Jim offers his neck for the hypo without so much as a complaint, only a smile for Bones. Bones has warning signals blaring off in his mind. The mirror verse was all about pain and Bones knows their Kirk enjoyed it more than others.

“Porthos is?”

Jim makes a squeaking sound and flounders for a response.

“Really Bones?” His voice comes out a little broken.

“Jim,” Bones’ voice is serious, so Jim straightens up. “Porthos is?”

“Porthos is a very good boy,” Jim responds.

“Then you must be seriously ill,” Bones pulls out his tricorder and starts to run it up and down Jim.

Jim frowns.

“What was that about?”

“You have never, not once, in your life turned up to a medical without complaint or physically being moved. You can understand my concern,” Bones gives Jim a pointed look.

He splutters.

“Why… Why would I complain when you’re my doctor?” Jim tries to sweet talk.

Bones raises a brow.

“I’ve been your doctor since the beginning of the Academy. Apparently I’ve given you plenty to complain about.”

“Like what?”

Bones hypos Jim’s neck.

“Fuck!”

“Like giving you your vitamin boost.”

“I’m not complaining!” Jim denies, but Bones always knows how to make an honest man out of Jim Kirk.

“So you’ll sit still for your other shots?”

“There’s more?” Jim’s voice catches.

“There’s always more Jim!” And there was and if Jim was going to be a cooperative patient for once, Bones was going to take advantage of that.

“You know, I think I have some paperwork that needs attending,” and it’s really this more than anything that assures Bones that Jim is still the same idiot he’s always been.

~Not flirting with someone~

The feeling of too loud music pumps through the floor boards and bleeds through the walls. It’s the kind of music Jim thrives on. But right now the two of them (Jim and Bones) are relaxing at a traditional styled pub and not next door at the club.

The music is honestly getting on Bones’ nerves (he just wants to relax and have a drink with Jim), but Jim is happily tapping along to the beat. He guesses it can’t be all bad if Jim is enjoying himself though.

“And Uhura says that’s why she’s dating Spock again,” Jim finishes explaining, his gesturing all over the place.

Bones snorts.

“He’ll actually show some emotion if he wants to keep Nyota around.”

“Or what? You going to sweep her off her feet Bones?” Jim’s voice oozes pure glee.

“I’m not one to sweep someone off their feet Jim,” Bones takes a swig from his whiskey.

“You were married!” Jim exclaims.

“I’m sure she’d agree with me on this Jim. I’m not the sweeper, but the sweepee,” Bones waves a hand in dismissal.

Jim’s ecstatic on this news though.

“So Jocelyn swept you off your feet?”

“That is what I just said Jim.”

“Oh come on Bones,” Jim whines. “Give me details!”

Bones sighs. Jim swears he hears Bones’ eyes roll.

“I punched her boyfriend in the face.”

Bones says it so casually. So calmly that Jim has to splutter.

“What?!”

“He was being an ass. Getting jealous over imaginary slights at our prom,” Bones shrugs.

“And that’s not sweeping her off of her feet?” Jim imagines his eyes bug out at this.

“Of course not! That was a random act of violence to solve a bigger problem,” Bones laughs. “If anything that should have warded Joce away, instead she helped me fix the cut lip and then swept me off my feet.”

“Then why mention the fight in the first place!” Jim feels his childish whine is more than necessary.

“You needed context.”

“No. You could have completely skipped that! You could have mentioned she helped you with a split lip and for all I knew you got bullied or fell over. You wanted to brag!”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” but there’s a grin in his voice and a shake to his head.

“Of course why would a Southern Gentleman brag about beating someone up?” Jim raises an eyebrow (not that he’d ever do it well enough to compare to Bones or Spock).

“Now you see here-”

But, sadly (for Jim), Bones’ delightful Southern drawl was cut off by a drink being placed between them. It was a fruity concoction that Jim hadn’t had since their academy days.

“It’s from the lady over there,” the bartender indicates to an attractive woman.

She’s a woman with thick blond hair that Bones imagines Jim likes to run his fingers through. Long legs that seem to belong around Jim’s waist. And a bosom that was drawing everyone’s attention. These features accented by the strapless red dress she chose to wear.

Jim raises his drink in thanks and turns his attention back to Bones.

Bones raises a brow.

“What?” Jim asks.

“You feeling alright there Jim?” Bones questions.

“Sure, why would I-”

“Porthos is?”

Bones hasn’t thought of using this phrase for quite some time. He still finds himself jumpy towards the entire ship, but as of the last time he used the phrase he’s felt less restless, calmer. Knowing Jim would play along with his need to be certain, made the image of Jim less terrifying and as the Captain of the ship, the ship less unsettling.

The nightmares hadn’t stopped though.

“Porthos is a very good boy.”

Bones pauses for a second, taking in Jim’s sincere expression (though the other Kirk had looked sincere too), before giving Jim his consent.

“What did I do?” Jim asks after a stretch of silence, he doesn’t want the awkwardness, he wants Bones to be comfortable, but he’ll go through whatever Bones needs him to.

“I don’t think anyone’s ever seen you turn down a woman that stunning Jim,” and Jim splutters.

“What?” He can’t stop the squeak in his voice.

“You usually gallivant off the second someone starts flirting with you Jim,” Bones rolls his eyes, because really.

“Maybe I don’t want to sleep with a stranger,” Jim defends, slumping back in his seat (purposely avoiding the drink she had offered).

“Nothing wrong with that,” Bones offers Jim a smile, supporting his friend in whatever decision he makes. “It’s just a little shocking is all.”

Jim groans, letting his head hit the table.

“I just want to hang out with you,” Jim whines.

And Bones is flattered. He’s not surprised (I mean why would they be friends if they didn’t like each other’s company?), but he’s flattered. Jim isn’t one to confess his deepest darkest feelings for just anyone (thankfully Bones isn’t just anyone to Jim).

Jim shoots up, stopping Bones from speaking before he even opens his mouth to respond.

“And you better not question if it’s me for that Bones!” Jim wags his finger like a parent (he looks like a kid playing pretend). “I always like your company!”

“I know,” Bones smiles.

Jim assesses him before smiling back.

“Good!” He downs his drink before standing and started heading towards the exit. “Let’s go back to mine I stole some bourbon from Scotty!”

“What’s Scotty doing with bourbon?” Bones asks in disbelief, hurrying to catch up.

Jim waits for him at the door.

“I have no idea, but I thought I’d save it for a special occasion,” Jim grins.

“And this is it?” Bones still hasn’t shaken the disbelief from his voice.

“Well I had plans for a different occasion, but every time we meet is a special occasion.”

And it’s said so seriously, but the stretch of lips across Jim’s face let’s Bones know that Jim knows how cheesy that was. God it was cheesy.

Bones isn’t complaining though.

~Asking Bones out~

Jim’s in love with Bones.

He discovered this when he was face to face with the Mirror verse’s McCoy. The man with Bones’ body and Bones’ voice had threatened the most horrific of tortures, promised the most painful of experiences towards their McCoy.

Jim had proceeded to make his own promises. Promises on how he’d protect his crew members, promises on how’d he’d save Bones, promises on how Bones would be fine. And Jim was right.

But the other McCoy was also right on his last promise. They fought to get everyone back and then Jim had to learn how to be the sensitive healer. Had to learn to deal with PTSD. But, it’s hard to deal with PTSD when you look like the cause of it.

Sometimes it’s hard for Jim to keep the anger at bay when Bones flinches from him. He’s not angry at Bones (never angry at Bones). But this situation? What the other Jim Kirk did? That angers him.

But, Jim’s always been good at hiding his feelings. So, everyone thinks he’s the super patient supportive friend (that he wants to be, but rarely feels like). Thankfully this means Bones hasn’t realised that Jim’s figured out he’s completely uncontrollably in love with Bones.

It’s an obvious thing to notice now that Jim knows (he imagines it’ll be the same for everyone else when they know, like the feeling when you don’t remember how long you’ve known something). But, it’s inconvenient. All Jim wants to do is wrap his arms tight around Bones and protect him from all his fears- but Jim (whether him or another Jim) is the foot of all his problems.

Sure, Bones says that he’s not. But Jim’s rarely seen Bones this afraid. And the worst thing? As Captain, Jim had to read through all the paperwork from both Bones’, Uhura’s and Scotty’s account for the fleet and the medical evaluation.

It pains him.

The worst thing about hiding his emotions though? Is sometimes he slips up. Like the time he acted like an over eager pup and practically begging to be let in medical (a stupid idea, Bones with a hypo was terrifying). Or not keeping the charade of being a womaniser (he was never a womaniser, he just hadn’t realised Bones was who he wanted to spend all his time with).

Bones notices these things and he panics and he uses the secret code. Jim answers. Gets a few sceptical glances. But ultimately gets a relaxed Bones which is more than he could ask for.

Now though?

Now hearing those words hurt.

Porthos is…

“Porthos is a very good boy,” Jim dutifully replies, because he has to give Bones some peace of mind (even if his heart is breaking).

Jim imagines he looks like a naughty school boy, he feels like one. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He’s probably sweating more water than he’s drunk today.

He awkwardly wipes his hands along his sides.

“I don’t know what to say Jim…” And Bones looks shell shocked.

Jim supposes this is the moment he could offer witty banter, play it off as a joke or ask for a response. He chooses to remain silent. He looks away.

“You want to go on a date?” Now Bones just sounds ludicrous, which is just unfair.

“Don’t sound too thrilled Bones,” Jim stared at a point of the Enterprise’ wall that is just a corner, but everything looks more welcoming than Bones’ face right now.

“Jim,” and Jim (stupidly) looks up.

Bones looks terrified. Looks so uncertain. So uncomfortable. So broken.

“I want to take you out…” Jim reiterates.

There was a reason Jim promised not to let Bones know about his feelings. He wanted to protect Bones from himself. Protect him from the hurt, but here he was: announcing his feelings.

Selfish.

“Why… Why’d you want to go out with an old divorcee like me?” Now there’s disbelief (from Bones and Jim).

“You’re only a couple years older than me! You’re this amazing doctor who never stops believing in me! Who continues to stick by my side even though I make you do things that you hate. You’re smart, you’re funny, you’re the most caring individual I’ve met, you’re attractive too and-”

“OK.”

Jim stumbles to a stop.

“OK?”

Looking at Bones, he feels his heart race. Bones looks embarrassed (a good look on Bones, but not Jim’s favourite look). And Jim’s sure his best friend did not just agree to date him.

“OK.”

Jim grins.

Bones smiles.

“OK.”

~Eating healthy~

“Did you really have to hypo me that hard?” Jim asked as he rubbed his neck.

“Of course I did,” Bones snorted beside him.

The two of them were walking down the last corridor to Jim’s quarters. The two had been successfully dating for a couple months now and Bones ended up in Jim’s bed more often than not. Sometimes the two of them relaxed in bed with a good holo, sometimes they had a bunch of pads scattered across the sheets as they finished paperwork and sometimes they had breath taking sex.

It was going good. Jim was happy. Bones was happy.

Sometimes Bones woke up thrashing about. The first time it had happened Jim in his barely awake state had made the mistake of grabbing Bones’ arm. Bones had freaked out and hit Jim (which continued to make them both feel guilty for weeks after). Jim had learnt though how to help Bones out, keeping his distance until Bones said it was OK to approach, or to keep up some calming pointless chatter if it was needed. Jim was happy to go through this for Bones though.

“So a dinner before bed?” Jim asked as he keyed in the code to the room.

“As long as it’s quick. Chasing you and Spock down for medical is exhausting,” Bones griped.

“We didn’t even need it!” Jim smiled indulgently at Bones before letting them both in his room.

“All members of the away team are meant to be checked as soon as they can Jim!” Bones rolled his eyes (when doesn’t he?). “You’d think the hobgoblin would want to follow regulations.”

Jim snorted while kicking his boots off. Bones heads to the couch not bothering to remove any item of clothing.

“Spock only follows regulations when it suits him,” Jim laughed heading over to the replicator.

“Of course he- Jim don’t replicate pizza again!” Bones interrupts himself.

“Calm down old man,” Jim grins as he brings back two plates over. “I know your likes and dislikes pretty well by now.”

He presents two plates filled with pasta and salad with a theatrical flourish.

“Healthy enough?” He laughs.

“Porthos is?” Bones asks locking eyes with Jim.

“Porthos is a very good boy,” Jim replies easily; flopping back onto the seat next to Bones. “See if I get you a healthy meal again!”

“Well if it’s not an imposter then you’re seriously ill,” Bones grumbles placing a hand on Jim’s head.

“Bones,” Jim groans out. “You literally just had me in medical!”

“With you?” Bones’ tone of voice has an exhausted bite to it. “One can never be too careful.”

Jim sits still allowing Bones to doctor him. Jim wouldn’t tell anyone, but he also sits still to enjoy the feeling of Bones’ hand on him. The soft caring touch is one Jim’s always longed for and now has free range to (has had free range to for a long time, but he doesn’t need to pretend anymore).

“Well you seem like the same idiot as always,” Bones grunts, picking up his plate of food.

“Idiot? I resent that!” Jim bumps into Bones’ side and decides he might as well stay there.

Bones grunts.

“I’m not inflating your ego anymore,” Jim watches (feels more) Bones as he takes a bite of the meal and enjoys the moan of pleasure it entices from Bones. “Thanks Jim.”

~Saying I love you~

“I love you!” Jim yells.

He’s been thinking it for a long time. Longer than they’ve been together, but he didn’t know how to say it.

He figured it was best to just say the words when the two of them were running for their lives on an alien planet. Romantic.

“Porthos is!” Bones yells back.

“Right now Bones! Really?” Jim panics as a spear almost hits him, a goddamn SPEAR!

“God dammit Jim! Porthos is!” Bones repeats.

“Porthos is a very good boy!” Jim calls back.

“Was that so hard?” Bones asks a little breathless (from running, but Jim likes to imagine it’s from his confession).

“When running for our lives? A little yes!” Jim huffs and directs them in a different direction, almost close enough to be beamed back up; the other members of the away team should already be there.

“Then why start this conversation now!” Bones grumps (because of course he does).

“I don’t know! It seemed less terrifying… that if you rejected me, you know, death will save me from the embarrassment!”

“You Goddamn-! Why would I reject you! I love you too! You Goddamn idiot!” It’s said viciously, but Jim is beyond happy.

“We can’t die now then!” Jim laughs, almost stops, but you know SPEARS.

“We shouldn’t die either way you moron!”

But Jim is elated as soon as they’re close enough demands they’re all beamed back. And with no one hurt. Jim grins at Bones.

“So… You going to ask that question every time I share my emotions with you?” Jim steps closer to Bones.

“Better safe than sorry,” Bones says and Jim can hear the vulnerability in Bones voice. “Wouldn’t want to share this with anyone but you.”

And Jim’s heart soars. He wants to kiss Bones, but they’re surrounded by colleagues, it wouldn’t be professional. But, Bones’ small smile is more than enough for Jim.

God he loves this man!

~The time it was needed~

In the entire time that the code words have existed there was only one time it had truly been useful.

Most of the time the code words led to awkward moments with alternative versions of themselves being detained and questioned. Once evaluated it was decided what part of the ship they were allowed to see and what they could do.

Almost all of these times have ended well. People always getting home and amusing stories to share (especially that one time Jim had kissed Bones to freak out his alternative self). They didn’t really meet their mirror verse selves.

Except one time.

Bones was in his office when Jim entered. In hindsight his smile was a little rough around the edges, but hindsight is always 20/20. Bones had raised a brow at Jim.

“What are you doing here Jim?” Bones had asked.

“Just coming to bug you,” Jim had grinned, slouching into the usual chair Jim did.

Alarm bells rung in Bones head. Here’s the thing about Jim as a boyfriend: he’ll happily visit Bones when he’s doing paperwork like right now. But, here’s the thing about Jim as Captain Kirk: he wouldn’t dare shirk his responsibilities to visit his boyfriend (he had to run a ship and keep thousands of people safe, one of which was his boyfriend).

“Porthos is?” Bones asks.

There’s a pause and hindsight truly is 20/20. The smile on this Jim’s face is cruel.

“Your Starfleet also set up codes, eh?” the mirror verse’s Kirk laughs. “So what you going to do Bones?”

And Bones is finding it hard to breath. If he gets up Kirk will beat him to whatever he wants to do, Kirk is trained to kill, is happy to torture. He’s not someone Bones’ would wish upon anyone. If he opens his comm, he wouldn’t put it past Kirk to break his leg (not his arm though, he may threaten it but Bones knows Kirk values his doctoring skills too much to break his arm).

With those thoughts there’s only one thing Bones can do.

“Initiate decontamination, medical override, vector, zero, zero,” Bones says as clearly and quickly as he can.

“Decontamination process engaged,” The computer’s voice responds, just as Kirk wraps a hand tightly around his neck and hulls him onto his tiptoes.

“Why would you lock us in together?” Kirk narrows his eyes.

Bones swallows. God he’s shaking. 

“I don’t want you killing anyone…” Bones barely gets out.

“I don’t think so,” Kirk’s smile is like a knife. “I think you enjoy this. Enjoy me controlling you.”

And it’s technique number four on abusive partner’s list of handy techniques and Bones knows this. He has a minor in psychology. But he’s tempted to believe it. But then…

“Bones! What is your status?” He hears Jim’s voice through the comm and he knows why he’s doing this.

“I’m doing this to keep my crew safe,” Bones grits his teeth.

Kirk grins.

He doesn’t know how this will end, but he’ll keep everyone safe. He’d rather be the one with nightmares…

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tennants_midnight_wolf for proofreading this story for me!
> 
> Creative criticism is always welcome!


End file.
